Super Sonic Team Possible: Con-Sitch!
by kpFan739
Summary: During a mission, Team Possible, Team Sonic, and everyone else get beamed to a comic book convention in the real world, and have no idea what's going on. They embark on an incredible journey through the convention to find out where they are, what's going on, and how to get home.


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: CON-SITCH! **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, Ashley the Cat © kpFan739

Super Mario (cameo) © Nintendo

Nostalgia Critic, Chester A. Bum (cameos) © Channel Awesome Inc.

Angry Video Game Nerd (cameo) © Cinemassacre

**Chapter 1: Hot on Dementor **

**Middleton **

Team Possible and Team Sonic were in the middle of a chase with Professor Dementor, who reacquired the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, and will probably use it for great evil.

"End of the line Dementor!" Kim and Sonic told Dementor simultaneously.

"No, it's not Frauline Possible!" Dementor said as he rode off in a tricked out hover-cycle.

"Tails, start firing at Dementor's hover-cycle!" Sonic called to Tails from the X-Tornado.

"On it Sonic" Tails responded as he activated the guns on the plane.

Tails started blasting at Dementor, he dodged the bullets with his cycle.

"You're up…darling!" Professor Dementor said through a walkie-talkie.

"Darling, son of a…" Sonic said as B.O.N.N.I.E (Bonnie Rockwaller in her robotic armor) jumped in front of him.

"We meet again losers" B.O.N.N.I.E told Kim and Sonic.

"What do you want Bonnie!?" Kim and Sonic asked B.O.N.N.I.E.

"I want you to leave my father alone, so he can obliterate your universes, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" B.O.N.N.I.E laughed evilly.

"Wow, this is probably the first time I've ever heard Bonnie laugh maniacally" kpFan739 pointed out to Kim and Sonic.

"Yeah, you're right dude" Sonic responded.

"Hey Silver, lift those cars up with your Psychokinesis and throw them at Dementor!" Kim told Silver.

Silver lifted a couple of cars up with his Psychokinesis, threw them at Dementor, and they smashed right into him.

"Hand over the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, Dementor!" Kim told Dementor.

"Okay, you win, here" Dementor said as he gave them the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer.

"That was easier than I thought…WAIT A MINUTE!" Sonic said as the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer started lighting up and a giant blast came out of it.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were blasted to a different dimension, now Professor Dementor is free to destroy their universes.

"Enjoy your new universes fools, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Professor Dementor laughed maniacally.

**Real world **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were blasted into the real world, awkwardly enough in the middle of a geeky comic book convention.

"Where are we? It doesn't look anything like the other dimensions I've been to" Silver asked.

"I don't know Silver, but there's a lot of us here" Sonic responded as he noticed people dressed up as Sonic characters.

Blaze was looking around and noticed a green skinned woman walking past them.

"SHEGO! Don't worry guys, I got her!" Blaze told everyone as she raced after the green lady.

Blaze knocked her over and was about to start clawing her.

"AAAHHHH, GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" The woman shouted at Blaze.

"You're not Shego" Blaze told the woman.

"Of course I'm not!" The woman responded angrily.

"I deeply apologize of my behavior miss" Blaze said.

"Pfft, whatever" The woman said as she walked off.

The rest of Team Possible and Team Sonic caught up with Blaze.

"She wasn't Shego" Blaze told everyone.

"Yeah, from what I can tell, this is a ComiCon, a gathering involving a bunch of people dressing up as us for a whole weekend" kpFan739 responded.

"Who cares about that, how are we gonna get home?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to find some other Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, but I'm sure the only one that's sure to exist is the one Dementor has, and that's back in Kim's universe" Sonic responded.

"I got an idea, we'll make him come to us" kpFan739 said as he took out the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Smart thinking, Dementor does need those Chaos Emeralds as well as the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer to power up his Doomsday machine" Kim responded.

"In the meantime, let's try and find an alternate way to get back" Silver said as everyone ventured through the giant convention.

**Chapter 2: New Friends **

**Convention **

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph were still stuck in the real world with no clue how to get home, they decided to split up and ask for help. After a long period of time they managed to find some people who can help them. Two college students, one male and the other female, walked past Blaze, Silver, and their Triplets and noticed how cute Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel looked.

"Aww, such cute kitty cats" the girl said as she started petting the Triplets.

Blaze took a protective stand, glared at them with fire coming out of her hands.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" her boyfriend shouted as the two of them ran off.

Silver used his Psychokinesis to levitate the girl and boy back over to them.

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt you guys" Silver said.

"You're not?" They asked.

"No, my name is Silver the Hedgehog, this is my wife, Blaze the Cat, and our kids, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel the HedgeKittens" Silver said as he introduced his family.

"I'm Jake and this is my girlfriend Sam" Jake responded.

"Nice to meet you, anyway, do the names Sonic the Hedgehog and Kim Possible ring any bells?" Silver asked.

"You kidding me? We grew up with them, they were our all-time favorite video game and cartoon characters!" Sam responded.

"Well, they're here with us" Blaze told Jake and Sam.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we were chasing down Kim's nemesis, Professor Dementor who acquired some weird dimension transportation device called the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and blasted us to this world, and we're stuck here" Blaze explained.

"Sounds serious, we'll help you guys out" Sam told Silver and Blaze.

"Gee thanks" Silver responded as they met back up with the rest of Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph.

**Sonic the Hedgehog Panel **

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, Jake, and Sam met up with Kim, Sonic, and their friends at the Sonic the Hedgehog Panel room of the convention.

"Wow Sonic; your new game looks great" Kim told Sonic.

"Yeah, Sonic Lost World for the Wii U and 3DS is gonna be Way Past Cool!" Sonic responded.

Silver, Blaze, Titanium, Silvia, Isabel, and their new friends ran in to fetch Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Guys, we met some new friends who are willing to help us find a way home, this is Jake and Sam" Silver told everyone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic responded.

"And I'm Kim Possible, I Can Do Anything!" Kim added.

"And these are our friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Ron Stoppable, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao named Cheese, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sonic and Amy's Hedgehoglet son; Tom the Hedgehog, kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, and Ashley the Cat" Silver said to Jake and Sam.

"Great to meet you all, I gotta say, we are such big fans of you guys!" Sam responded in joy.

"Well, you have good taste Sam" Sonic smiled at her.

"Anyway, let's go over the plan real quick!" kpFan739 told everyone.

"Okay, Professor Dementor has some new doomsday device that he plans on using to conquer the universe, little does he know that the machine requires the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to work, luckily we have all seven of them with us right now, so we're gonna use the Emeralds as bait to lure him to the convention, then we catch him and get the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer from him, so we can head back to our world" Tails explained.

"This should be a piece of cake" Sonic responded.

So Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, Jake, and Sam split up to check out the convention while they wait for Dementor to show up.

"Wait a minute" Sonic told the narrator (kpFan739)

Yes Sonic?

"How are we gonna know when Dementor and B.O.N.N.I.E show up?" Sonic asked.

Good point, here, take these communication watches, kinda like Kim's Kimmunicator, you guys can talk to each other, and there's a beeper to let you know when Dementor and B.O.N.N.I.E arrive.

"Thanks dude" Sonic said as he went back the story.

**Chapter 3: Adventuring Through the Con **

**Convention, Main Floor **

Kim, Sonic, Jake, Sam, and everyone else went down to the main floor of the convention to check everything out, they were blown away by all the people in costume, there were even a few people dressed up as Kim Possible and Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

"Hey cool costume of me dude" Sonic told a Sonic cosplayer.

"Thanks, you're costume is awesome too" the cosplayer responded.

"Uh, this isn't a costume, I'm the real Sonic" Sonic said.

"Sure you are" the cosplayer said sarcastically as he walked off.

"Well, that was awkward" Sonic said as he turned to Amy.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't run into…" Amy said as she bumped into a large man with a comedically large mustache.

"EGGMAN!" Amy shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's right, I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world...and by the way cool Amy costume!" The man said to Amy.

Apparently it was another cosplayer, this time it's a Dr. Eggman cosplayer.

"You're a cosplayer? Whew that's a relief" Amy said.

"Uh, yeah, we're all cosplayers" The Eggman cosplayer responded.

"We're not cosplayers though, we're the real deal, I'm the real Amy, that's the real Sonic, and the real Kim Possible!" Amy told the Eggman cosplayer.

"Prove it!" The Eggman cosplayer said.

Sonic took out the seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic, everyone was stunned.

"Real Sonic!" Sonic told everyone.

Everyone applauded for Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"What are you guys doing here by any chance?" The Eggman cosplayer asked.

"We were in the middle of a chase with my arch nemesis, Professor Dementor who reacquired this cylinder-like canister called the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and he used it to blast us to this world, and now we're stuck here" Kim explained.

"Yeah, and the Ron Man had plans at Bueno Nacho today!" Ron added.

"Uh huh" Rufus said.

"So anyway, Dementor also has this new doomsday machine, but he needs the seven Chaos Emeralds to power it, luckily we have them right here, so we're gonna use them to lure him to this universe so we can catch him, take the Vortex Inducer from him, and blast back home" Sonic continued.

"I see, well good luck with that guys!" The Eggman cosplayer said as he walked off.

kpFan739 looked around for a moment and noticed something amazing.

"Hey, it's the Angry Video Game Nerd!" kpFan739 said as he went over to him.

"Whoa, Sonic the Hedgehog, I loved your Genesis games when I was a kid, Kim Possible however, your games were awful, there were just utter garbage, you were basically knocking off the play styles of Mario, Sonic, and other old games, your games are a big pile of…!" The Nerd said as Kim started beating him up.

**APOLOGIES TO THE NERD, WE ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE AWESOME; NO NERDS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC! **

"Anyone else?" Kim asked.

The Nostalgia Critic hid behind his table in fear.

**Meanwhile **

Professor Dementor was working hard on his new doomsday machine that can destroy universes, yeah he found some of the Eclipse Cannon remains from the Space Colony ARK, back when Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman were plotting up there back in SSTP 1 and is using the pieces to trick out his machine.

"All I need now are…WHAT!?" Professor Dementor said to himself as he looked at the seven empty emerald shaped slots on the machine.

"I'm going to need the seven Chaos Emeralds to power this thing, but I sent Frauline Possible and Sonic the Hedgehog to a different universe with my Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, I guess I'm gonna have to travel to the world I sent them and take the Chaos Emeralds from them!" Professor Dementor said as he got his Pandimensional Vortex Inducer out.

Professor Dementor used the Vortex Inducer to beam himself to the real world where Team Possible and Team Sonic are. However he had a little trouble with dimension traveling.

**Mushroom Kingdom**

"HO HO, It's-a yellow skinned-a evil-a genius-a Luigi!" Mario said as he looked at Dementor.

"Whoops, wrong universe!" Dementor said as he beamed again.

**Real world **

"That's more like it, now to acquire the Chaos Emeralds from Team Possible and Team Sonic, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dementor laughed.

"Uh, you know I was the one who originally came up with that laugh" the Nostalgia Critic told Dementor.

B.O.N.N.I.E. activated her arm cannon and pointed it at the Critic.

"Uh, okay I'm gonna go now" The Nostalgia Critic said as he backed away in fear.

Professor Dementor and B.O.N.N.I.E. started causing mayhem throughout the convention, everyone was running for their lives, while Team Possible and Team Sonic took a stand and prepared for battle.

"Looks like they're here" Jake told Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"You and Sam should get to safety, this is gonna get ugly" Sonic responded.

Kim and Sonic approached Dementor and B.O.N.N.I.E.

"Long time no see Demented!" Sonic told Dementor.

"IT'S DEMENTOR, BLUE HEDGEHOG, DEMENTOR!" Dementor shouted as he started shooting at Sonic.

Sonic jumped over the bullets and Homing Attacked the few remaining bullets.

"Boy, your aim is bad dude" Sonic said.

"Nevertheless, I want those Chaos Emeralds!" Dementor responded.

"You wish" Kim said as everyone prepared for battle.

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins **

**Real World **

"So, what's your diabolical plan, Dementor?" Sonic asked.

"My doomsday device was originally owned by Dr. Drakken and Dr. Eggman, and shortly after they were arrested by Global Justice I acquired their machine and tricked it out, it now has the ability to blast a beam that's so powerful, it can destroy dimensions, right out of existence!" Dementor explained.

"Now if we can help it!" Knuckles shouted as he punched Dementor.

"Destroy them Bonnie, NOW!" Dementor ordered B.O.N.N.I.E.

B.O.N.N.I.E. approached Team Possible and Team Sonic and activated the guns on her mechanical suit.

"Prepare to be destroyed losers!" B.O.N.N.I.E. told Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Give us your best shot!" Sonic responded.

She started blasting at them, Sonic Homing Attacked the missiles that were coming toward him, Knuckles picked up one of the missiles and threw it back at B.O.N.N.I.E., hitting her off the ground, Tails activated his Cyclone mech and started blasting B.O.N.N.I.E. with his Volkan Cannon, Kim was dodging the missiles and other heavy firepower B.O.N.N.I.E. was blasting, one of the missiles got latched onto Ron's belt and started flying around the convention center while Ron was still attached to it, Rufus was trying to deactivate the missile by chewing on the wires inside, Silver and his kids, Titanium and Silvia were deflecting missiles and bullets with their Psychokinesis, Shadow got out some of his old weapons and started firing at the missiles and at B.O.N.N.I.E., with some help from EnterpriseCV-6, Blaze, Isabel, and kpFan739 were shooting fire from her hands to destroy the missiles and bullets that were coming towards her, and so on. Oh, I almost forgot, they were battling in the middle of the convention center, not too far from Quinton Flynn's booth. kpFan739 cartoonishly stretched over to him and pointed out an obvious statement.

"I met him" kpFan739 said as he stretched back over to everyone else and resumed fighting B.O.N.N.I.E.

"I knew I should have gone to Sakura Con" Quinton told himself.

"ENOUGH!" B.O.N.N.I.E. shouted as two large laser cannons appeared on the shoulders of her mech.

"Oh Damn" Shadow said.

"I'll handle this" Ashley the Cat told everyone.

"Ashley, don't!" EnterpriseCV-6 told Ashley.

"Don't worry, I got this covered" Ashley responded as electricity appeared in her claws.

"Whoa, did not see that coming" Sonic blurted out.

B.O.N.N.I.E.'s lasers were blasting at Ashley, but a beam of electricity came out of her hands and hit the laser, causing a giant explosion.

"Don't mess with the Ash!" Ashley told B.O.N.N.I.E.

kpFan739 did a facepalm after Ashley said that.

"Sonic, run around Bonnie and create a Blue Tornado!" Kim told Sonic.

"On it!" Sonic said as he zipped over to B.O.N.N.I.E. and started running around her.

"What are you doing, pesky hedgehog!?" B.O.N.N.I.E. asked Sonic angrily.

"Just giving you a bit of Super Sonic power!" Sonic said as he created the Blue Tornado and sucked B.O.N.N.I.E. up.

"That's for killing me…AND FOR LAUGHING AT ME AT THE OLYMPICS!" Sonic told B.O.N.N.I.E.

The Blue Tornado was whirling around the evacuated convention center, causing B.O.N.N.I.E. to get extremely dizzy and crashed out of the third floor window.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" B.O.N.N.I.E. screamed as she fell out of the window and smashed on top of a car.

Sonic turned to the Nostalgia Critic who was watching the whole thing.

"Way Past Cool, huh?" Sonic told the Critic.

The Nostalgia Critic said nothing and continued walking past Team Possible and Team Sonic.

**GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, SONIC X!**

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"Eh, that's just the old Sonic X transition" Sonic responded.

Kim looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sonic asked.

**Chapter 5: Dementor's Demented Chaos **

Dementor found the Chaos Emeralds and is now using them to power his machine to blast dimensions out of existence. Team Possible and Team Sonic caught up with him at the abandoned celebrity guest panel rooms where Dementor was activating his machine.

"Not so fast Dementor!" Kim told Dementor.

"Frauline Possible and Blue Hedgehog? It appears my daughter failed at destroying you guys, no matter, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" Dementor responded as he put in the final Chaos Emerald in the machine.

The machine started flashing critically, sparks were flying everywhere, and a giant plasma cannon appeared on top of the machine.

"We're gonna need some firepower Psychokinesis about now!" kpFan739 said.

"On it" Silver said as he, Blaze, and Shadow rushed over to the machine and tried destroying it with their Psychokinesis, fire, and weaponry.

Shadow's bullets barely dented the machine, also the machine drained Silver and Blaze's Psychokinesis and Pyrokinesis, and generated a huge blast, that hit Silver and Blaze.

"Well, that didn't work" Silver said.

"Rufus, try and disassemble the machine by chewing on the wires inside" Sonic told Rufus.

"Uh-huh" Rufus said as he hopped out of Ron's pocket and climbed into the machine.

"Everyone else, LET'S TEAR HIM APART!" kpFan739 shouted.

Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph all ganged up on Dementor and beat him senseless. Sonic whammed into Dementor's face with the Homing Attack, Tails was whipping him with his tails, Knuckles started punching Dementor's stomach like a punching bag, Shadow was blasting him with Chaos Spear, Rouge kicked him in the groin, Blaze, kpFan739, and Isabel were shooting fire at Dementor, Kim was using her kung fu on Dementor, Silver, Titanium, and Silvia levitated a table and whacked Dementor with it, Amy was constantly smacking him with her hammer, Ralph was "Wrecking" Dementor with his giant fists, and so on. Meanwhile Rufus was inside the machine, gnawing on all the wires, little did he know the wires weren't powering the machine, the Chaos Emeralds were. Also there were a couple of tiny cannons inside the machine as well.

"Huh?...Uh Oh" Rufus said to himself as he ran out of the machine as the cannons started firing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish rat, you can't deactivate the machine by eating all the wires inside, you need to remove the Chaos Emeralds, but they're up here, and you're down there!" Dementor laughed at Rufus.

Suddenly Ralph pulled Dementor back into the crowd and continued beating him up.

Kim noticed the Chaos Emeralds were on top of the giant dimension destroying machine and thought of an idea.

"SONIC, WEREHOG NOW!" Kim told Sonic.

"Alright, now we're talkin'!" Sonic responded.

Sonic was transforming into his Werehog form again, climbed up the machine, and made it to the top where the Chaos Emeralds were plugged in.

"Ralph, throw him up!" Sonic told Ralph.

"You got it Sonic" Ralph responded as he threw Dementor up into the air.

Sonic activated the machine and blasted Dementor out a window of a convention center and he exploded in mid-air. Jake and Sam finally made it to the panel room where Team Possible and Team Sonic were.

"You did it guys, you beat Dementor!" Jake told Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys" Sonic responded.

Suddenly a mechanical hand busted through the floor, B.O.N.N.I.E. was still alive, but she could barely walk in her mech, she then fell onto the ground right in front of Sonic and Amy's son, Tom.

"You bad lady!" Tom said as he threw up on B.O.N.N.I.E. and fried the circuits inside her suit.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen" kpFan739 said.

"Me neither" Kim responded.

All the patrons and celebrities walked back into the convention center to resume the Con.

"Well, is everything back to normal?" the Nostalgia Critic asked.

"Yes, Mr. Critic, everything's back to normal, so you can continue your panel, and by the way before we go…Bat Credit Card!" Knuckles told the Critic as Rouge gave him a Bat Credit Card.

"Looks like I'm shooting echindas and bats tonight!" the Nostalgia Critic responded as he took out his gun.

Knuckles and Rouge were comedically running from the Nostalgia Critic, who was trying to shoot them.

"A BAT CREDIT CARD!?, I'LL KILL YOU TWO, YOU WILL BOTH DIE, YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" The Nostalgia Critic shouted at Knuckles and Rouge while chasing them.

Tails flew up to the machine and removed the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well Silver, can you do us the honors of warping us home?" Tails asked Silver.

"Of course Tails" Silver responded.

"Thanks you guys for helping us stop Dementor and find our way home" Kim told Jake and Sam.

"No Big" Sam responded.

"Hey, that's my line" Kim told Sam.

Kim, Sonic, Jake, and Sam started laughing.

"Yeah, it was a great adventure, we'll see you guys next time" Sonic said as they joined up with everyone else.

Jake and Sam waved goodbye to Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph.

**Chapter 6: Epilogue/Return of the Badniks**

**Mobius**

Silver beamed everyone back to Mobius, just in time for Sonic to go for a run.

"Alright, we're back home" Sonic told everyone.

"That was a Bon-Diggity adventure, I even got this DVD signed by voice actor, Will Friedle!" Ron said in delight.

"Glad you had fun Ron, anyway Sonic, I have the strangest feeling Dementor might be coming back" Kim told Sonic.

"Yeah, true I could have beamed him to a different dimension though, so we might end up seeing him again" Sonic responded.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll be ready" kpFan739 added.

"Back at ya slick, so what do you guys say we head on down to Twinkle Park?" Sonic asked everyone.

"That sounds awesome!" Tails responded

"Yeah, it'll also be Tom's first time at Twinkle Park, it'll be great" Amy said as she carried Tom in her arms.

So everyone went down to Twinkle Park and had some fun, Jake and Sam eventually had a daughter, they called her Kimica, B.O.N.N.I.E. was resurrected again and warped to a different dimension to continue her evil doings, it is currently unknown where Dementor went…oh, and this happened!

**Middleton Prison **

Late one night at the Middleton Prison, someone was digging a giant hole to get out of the prison, who else you may ask? Why, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Eggman of course.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! We're finally out!" Drakken laughed.

"Yes, and now we can take over the world!" Eggman responded.

"I'm surrounded by lame evil geniuses" Shego said to herself.

Suddenly they heard a whisper in gibberish.

"What, what do you mean this is the end of the fanfic? We just got out of prison!" Drakken said to the mysterious voice in anger.

So that was Super Sonic Team Possible: Con-Sitch, what'd you think Chester A. Bum?

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE GREATEST FANFIC I'VE EVER READ IN MY LIFE!"

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
